


Nevasca

by coalas



Series: CT [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Crush, unfinished work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalas/pseuds/coalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coisinhas curtas e aleatórias (ou não) de ct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito no começo de 2013.

Sete meses e Nebi ainda não se acostumou. Não com o fato dos cabelos de Klaus serem tão, tão compridos — e muito menos com o fato destes parecerem uma fina cascata argêntea a descer por suas costas largas —, mas com a vontade crescente de senti-los escapar por entre seus dedos.

Dia após dia, ele os vê balançar suavemente com cada passo do austríaco e os observa com atenção, intrigado pela maneira como os mesmos escorrem e caem por cima de olhos azuis afiados (e sorri triste quando sozinho, tendo mais um segredo para dividir consigo).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito no começo de 2013.

Olivia não precisa de mais do que um vislumbre para confirmar seus piores temores.

Vermelho, tanto vermelho escuro no branco do uniforme de Yanni, tão diferente da tonalidade carmesim de seus cabelos e beijos espalhados pelo peito pálido dele. Ela não chora, a princípio, mas sente o ar escapar de seus pulmões com intensidade crescente — de maneira completamente distinta da que o fôlego costumava escapar-lhe ao senti-lo deslizar lentamente para dentro e fora de si —, assim como há muito já escapou dos do homem morto à sua frente.

Estremece, quebrada e incapaz, e contém o próprio pranto. Suas mãos delicadas tremem violentamente com a sensação familiar demais da perda, mas Olivia ainda não chora.

Ela não tem esse direito, por mais que o deseje, e sabe disso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentativa de smut em inglês que nadou, nadou e morreu na praia, fuen.

Nebi lets out a deep breath when Klaus’s fingers press deeper into his hips, tight enough for him to consider the probability of small bruises breaking through later. He doesn’t mind, though. Those are the kind of marks he’s learnt to appreciate both giving and receiving. “I’ve missed you,” murmurs the small voice in his consciousness; Nebi keeps pushing it back for sounding other things he’d never be bold enough to say out loud, and this quick digression tinges his mind with self-conscious bitterness.

A million distracted thoughts rush through his head as Klaus pulls him closer and sits him on his lap, hard warmth pressed through fabric against his own. Nebi slowly drags his hand to the nape of the younger’s neck, tangling fingers into thin, silver hair and pulling ever so lightly when Klaus shifts in his sit and grinds against him. In the small space of Klaus’s bedroom, they are all but sharp, hushed sighs and rapid heartbeats.

“I’m glad to be back,” Klaus says, leaning his head forward and starting to press soft kisses to Nebi’s jawline and collarbones. Nebi shivers as Klaus’s voice, low with desire, reverberates through his skin, the hairs on the back of his neck rising with every touch of his lips. “I couldn’t wait to be here again like this,” Klaus adds with a smile, raising his face. His gaze darts up to reach Nebi’s, wide blue eyes meeting half-lidded grey, and the older thinks for a fraction of a second he could almost sock him one for looking so innocent when he’s anything but. For being affectionate without a care.

“It’s not like you were the only one waiting for this, you know,” Nebi mutters, resting his forehead on the crook of Klaus’s neck as he goes back to kissing and nibbling his shoulder. His hands lazily slide down the younger’s neck, fingertips taking the time to caress each and every muscle on his higher back.

“Did I take too long?” Klaus teases, pressing his body against Nebi’s due to the shivers going down his spine. “I’m sorry if I did.” He smiles against the older’s skin, closing his eyes, hands making way up his shirt. “Have you missed me?”

“I might have,” Nebi replies, sentence ending with a pant. He feels his face heat up, dreading both the honesty of the words he’s about to let out and the moment Klaus notices the color in his cheeks. “I did,” he finally sighs, and that’s all it takes for the younger to stop in his tracks and stare at him. Nebi lifts his head again and cups one pale cheek, gaze dropping eagerly to Klaus’s flushed mouth. He knows that his hands are trembling and that this shaking will not go unnoticed, but it doesn’t stop him from leisurely gliding a thumb over a reddened bottom lip, tracing its curve and spreading soft skin apart. “I did,” Nebi repeats, closing his eyes to break the intense look between them for the shortest of moments, and it’s not long before one of Klaus’s hands leaves the small of his back and makes its way to his nape, pulling him down for a kiss.

Klaus moves his hips again, sliding his other hand down from Nebi’s waist to his thigh and earning a shudder in response, and Nebi moans quiet and warm into his mouth when Klaus’s fingers nonchalantly give his aching hardness a squeeze.

“Guess you really did, huh?” Klaus chuckles, repeating the motion and feeling the strain in his pants become more and more uncomfortable when Nebi inhales deep and drags his nails down his bare back, barely grazing his skin. Faint red stripes soon begin to form near his shoulder blades.

“Shut up,” Nebi hisses, holding his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito em meados de 2014.

— América do Sul? — ela sorriu, contornando a borda do copo de papel com a ponta do indicador. A fumaça subia espiralada de seu café, numa perfeita exibição da temperatura do líquido. Não se importava, no entanto. O calor era agradável e raro, e Hali não desejava desfazer-se dele tão cedo.

— Pode ser — o rapaz respondeu, lançando um olhar ao grande mapa-múndi pendurado na parede depois de tomar um gole de seu chá igualmente fumegante. Os cabelos de seu pescoço se arrepiaram ao receber diretamente o vento frio que entrara na pequena cafeteria após a chegada de um novo cliente. — Tem algum lugar em mente, pra ser mais específico?

O rosto de Hali assumiu uma expressão pensativa por alguns instantes, antes que desse de ombros e levasse à boca uma garfada singela de torta de maçã.

— Acho que qualquer lugar com uma praia bonita e um clima quente seria perfeito. Que tal?

Kiyoshi apenas sorriu.

— Realmente soa assim — disse. Podia quase sentir as lentes dos óculos embaçando pelo calor que lhe subia à face graças aos olhos acinzentados da moça, que não paravam de observar seu rosto. — O que importa é que faça você feliz.

— E fará — aproximou lentamente sua mão da dele, que repousava sobre a mesa. Seu coração agitou-se ao tocar seus dedos. — Melhor dizendo, já faz.

E a maneira como o rosto do rapaz se iluminou fixou-se em sua mente como uma memória das mais aconchegantes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito em meados de 2013.

— E aqui está a sua comida — a mulher falou, em tom melodioso, trazendo com pressa um prato quente à mesa. — Prove. Deve estar melhor hoje. Fiz do jeito que você gosta.

— Não tá nem um pouco parecido! — esbravejou o menino, depois de levar uma garfada à boca. Estava chateado depois da longa espera pelo jantar. — Mamãe fazia muito melhor.

Aurora suspirou, pondo no próprio prato uma porção generosa de salada. Lançou um olhar rápido ao rosto do pequeno Klaus e quase sorriu ao perceber que a alimentação adequada que estava lhe proporcionando lentamente surtia efeito. Em pouco mais de um mês, os cabelos dele já pareciam mais macios, sua pele estava mais corada e parecia até ter ganhado um pouco de peso. Estava voltando a ser um garoto saudável.

— Você sabe que eu morava sozinha antes de te trazer pra cá. Faço o que posso. Não está tão ruim assim, coma. — e serviu-se do suco recém-tirado da geladeira. — Faz bem para você.

Seu tom de voz perdeu um pouco da severidade ao erguer os olhos da mesa e perceber que o menino à sua frente encarava a carne moída no prato e parecia estar prestes a chorar. Só então ela entendeu.

— Você sente falta da sua mãe, não é, Klaus?

Ele concordou com um leve aceno da cabeça, apertando os olhos para impedir o choro. Fitou a mulher longamente antes de começar a comer de novo, em silêncio. Murmurou um pedido de desculpas quase inaudível, abafado pela boca cheia, ao qual Aurora respondeu pondo a mão em sua cabeça e sorrindo de uma maneira que, ao menos a ele, pareceu triste.

— Eu é que deveria dizer isso. Desculpe por não ser capaz de substituí-la.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outra tentativa de smut em inglês escrita em 2014 que nadou, nadou e morreu na praia (NOSSA MAS QUE SURPRESA NÉ)

His name is Yanni and the firm grip of his handshake catches your attention the first time you meet. His hands are as smooth and warm as his eyes are sharp, his gaze steel in both color and aspect. You can't help but give yourself a small grin as your mind paints all the colors of his olive skin over your sheets, admiring him from afar as he graciously sips his glass of wine and the subtle indecency of your curiosity. He likes how distant yet interested you seem, his eyes barely cutting off contact with your own once you start to get serious, and he smiles a cunning, elegant little smile just before he lets your name roll off his tongue for the first time. His accent thickens your g's and r's in a way that makes you nothing but amused, wondering how delightfully lewd would your own name (and a thousand other words) sound in a breathless version of his alluring voice, moans and gasps woven into the syllables dripping from his lips.

You remember the first time you laid eyes on him, so curious about this promising youth your colleagues had been talking about. He was 25 and had a future as bright as his smile-- or so they would say, charmed by his courteous ways. You watched him from a safe distance, not caring much at first. He was bold and polished, as you noticed after the shortest of observations, but there was something else; he had the potential you were looking for.

It takes a few weeks and some more private business appointments for him to become your favourite plaything, paying close attention to your desires and commands. This starts after the first time he runs dirty little errands for you; a narcissistic smirk graces his lips as he walks through the door, adrenaline still pumping through his veins as he maintains a jovial, dignified air to himself. You’ve been wanting to feel him more directly than the one time there was a feeble brush of your length against his bottom, and you don’t hesitate to dive in for more after observing him pull away his collar, a single drop of sweat making its way down his collarbones. It’s not long before you have your fingers as tangled as possible in his hair, your other hand reaching down to undo his belt.

He’s a good kisser, you think, but so are you.


	7. Chapter 7

— Como... Como foi?

As palavras trazidas à vida pela voz embargada de Hali fizeram caminho aos ouvidos de Klaus e o atingiram como um soco no estômago, reverberando de volta à garganta na forma de um gosto amargo, horrivel. A fração de segundo que demorou a erguer o rosto — ainda que poucos milímetros — foi o suficiente para perceber que não seria capaz de olhá-la nos olhos. Nem uma palavra havia sido dita, mas não era preciso. Quis vomitar. Abriu a boca, prestes a balbuciar qualquer coisa que se assemelhasse a “é melhor que você não saiba”, mas forçou-se apenas a levantar o olhar. Enxergou Nebi, primeiramente; sua postura e expressão, ainda mais fechadas do que de costume, não ajudavam em nada a afastar o clima pesado que pairava sobre os presentes. Seu olhar encontrou o de Klaus quase imediatamente, tenso e grave sob sobrancelhas franzidas, como se hesitasse entre pedir a Hali para não fazê-lo rememorar os instantes horríveis que vivera e suplicar para que amenizasse o que quer que ele fosse dizer à irmã. Klaus compreendeu e assentiu com o mais sutil dos meneios de cabeça, substituindo um possivel murmúrio de “tudo bem”. Não estava. Não estaria.

— Ele... — começou, congelando ao finalmente voltar o olhar para Hali, que parara, ainda que por instantes, de soluçar. A mera menção do nome de Kiyoshi parecia inapropriada, como algo espinhoso e engasgado de tal maneira que só desceria arranhando sua garganta a cada suspiro. — O Kiyoshi, ele... Eu estava conversando com ele, me afastei por um momento-- um instante, uma distração, e quando me dei por mim, aconteceu, sabe? Assim, num piscar de olhos. — suspirou. O silêncio era cruel. — Hali, ele não sofreu. Foi rápido, rápido demais para que-- Eu não... eu não pude fazer nada.

Não conseguiu falar mais. Sua voz falhava. O olhar dos irmãos pesava demais, era sufocante. Lembrou do semblante de sua mãe nos últimos momentos em que a viu com vida, completamente exaurida, tossindo de maneira cada vez mais desesperada. Lembrou do azul vívido dos olhos dela se tornando mais e mais turvo, de sua pele perdendo o viço. De tentar, em vão, afastar as moscas insistentes de seu corpo inerte. Lembrou de Aurora. Uma mancha vermelha. Nada mais.

Hali deixou escapar um suspiro dolorido ao apenas ouvir o nome do rapaz, irrompendo novamente em lágrimas e lutando para manter-se de pé apesar das pernas trêmulas. Deixou o corpo tombar levemente, apoiada no ombro de Nebi. Klaus foi pego de surpresa ao sentir as mãos da moça, úmidas e frias, agarrarem as suas. Seu rosto contorcido de dor era um borrão, deformado pelas lágrimas que só então percebeu estar vertendo. Sentia-se cada vez mais incapaz. Engoliu um soluço, desviando o olhar do semblante de Hali para o de Nebi, que parecia lutar com todas as forças contidas em si para não deixar-se ficar na mesma situação que os outros. Evitava olhar para a irmã lastimosa que amparava, mordendo o lábio inferior até que este se mostrasse tão pálido quanto os nós dos dedos que apertavam seu braço, envolvendo-a pelos ombros. Klaus encarou-o depois de reunir forças suficientes para levantar o rosto mais uma vez, enxugando inutilmente o pranto com as costas de uma mão; viu cinza marejado numa fortaleza que parecia à beira da ruína.

— Eu me sinto tão inútil — Klaus murmurou, soltando um riso desiludido.


	8. (fantasmas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Textinho tolo começado nos últimos suspiros de 2014 e continuado recentemente.

— Eu ouvi falar sobre o que aconteceu com seu irmão — Klaus murmura, um tanto quanto constrangido, focando com cautela o olhar no canto empoeirado da sala. Ainda não se sente à vontade para olhar Nebi nos olhos. — Eu, hã, peço desculpas se tiver sido inconveniente sobre qualquer coisa.

— Não tem problema — responde, esboçando uma tentativa de riso insincero. Uma pontada de dor irradiando do ombro o interrompe. — Você ia acabar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

E é claro que não tem problema, Nebi pensa, porque qualquer palavra que tenha chegado aos ouvidos de Klaus não é mais do que um simulacro ridículo de uma verdade que só ele guarda. Não importa.

— Mesmo assim, eu imagino que seja um assunto delicado — o mais novo continua, puxando a cadeira mais próxima para si. — Quer dizer, claro que é. Ele parecia ser boa pessoa e ainda é recente. E eu provavelmente devia calar a boca.

Nebi o encara por alguns instantes, silencioso e sombrio enquanto sua mente fala mais alto.

_(Sua vontade é de deixar escapar uma risada amarga, resultado de anos e anos de mágoa reprimida. Não consegue evitar a dúvida sobre as mil maravilhas que Klaus provavelmente ouviu falar sobre o irmão. Que era atraente, inteligente, habilidoso, promissor, um prodígio. Que fazia um casal bonito com Olivia e que isso deveria ser segredo, mas o fato era praticamente domínio público. Que estava prestes a receber uma promoção. Que a morte dele fora uma perda lastimável para todos ali, ainda mais nas circunstâncias horríveis em que se deu._

_Que ele mesmo não era mais do que uma sombra em relação a Yanni, também. Disso tinha certeza.)_

— Pode ficar tranquilo. Eu já aceitei. A Hali, nem tanto, embora ela consiga esconder bem — suspira, desviando momentaneamente o olhar. — Não é como se algo pudesse ser feito pra mudar o que já se passou. E o meu irmão, ele era... bem, tudo o que você já deve saber.

_(É claro que Klaus não sabe que Yanni era manipulador, inescrupuloso, agressivo. E que graças a tudo isso, suas mãos estão sujas. Esse fardo é seu e seu somente.)_

— Pelo menos você está bem agora — diz Klaus, após alguns segundos a mais de silêncio tenso. Nebi quase sente vontade de dizer a ele o quão enganado está sobre tudo. — Acontece quando a gente menos espera. Foi assim com a minha mãe adotiva, também. O nome dela era Aurora. Ela também trabalhava aqui.

Klaus passa a observar a brancura quase cegante da parede mais uma vez. É desagradável. É a cor de uma pureza artificial, quase cínica, e também de memórias entranhadas nas profundezas de sua própria existência, das quais ele não pode se livrar por mais que assim deseje.

— Você pode até achar besteira o que eu vou dizer — a voz sai quase como um murmúrio, como se enxergasse ouvidos nas paredes. — Disseram que ela sofreu um acidente, mas eu não acredito. Ela andava preocupada nos últimos dias. Acho que ela descobriu algo que não devia saber. Pode até ser paranoia, mas... deixa pra lá.

_(Oh.)_

— É absurdo perceber o quão comum esse tipo de coisa acaba sendo — Nebi responde ainda mais baixo, cada sílaba se desprendendo de sua voz com uma gota de fel.

— É verdade — Klaus divaga quase sem ouvi-lo, encarando as próprias botas.


	9. Chapter 9

— Às vezes você soa como uma dessas pessoas sem noção que acham que dormir é um desperdício, sabe — disse Nebi, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que o vento insistia em jogar por cima de seu olho.

— Bem, eu acho que não posso dizer que discordo — Klaus respondeu. Soltou um longo suspiro depois de um gole do café morno, encostando o corpo na parede baixa. O vento castigava aquela porção do edifício com uma força violenta.

— E o que é que você preferia estar fazendo com esse tempo?

— Não sei. Lendo, talvez. Aprendendo alguma coisa. Sendo útil — pensou ter percebido um raro lampejo de interesse genuíno nos olhos do outro à menção da literatura. Não se enganou.

— Você gosta de livros? — Nebi perguntou. Ergueu as sobrancelhas tão discretamente que Klaus não teria percebido se não estivesse observando. — Não parece. Sem ofensa.

— Poderia ter sido ofensivo se você fosse o primeiro a me dizer algo assim, mas não — deixou o olhar se distrair numa folha que a ventania deixou pousar perto de seus pés por uma fração de segundo. — Mas sim, eu gosto. Foi um carinho adquirido, meio tardio, que ainda não sei se é recíproco. Eu gosto dos livros, mas nem todos gostam de mim, se isso faz algum sentido.

— Acho que faz — deu de ombros. — Mas ainda acho absurdo subestimar o sono. Esse é o tipo de coisa dita por quem dorme com facilidade.

— Não é o seu caso? — perguntou por reflexo, sem prestar muita atenção ao que estava falando, e o olhar rápido que recebeu quase o fez retirar a indagação. No entanto, Nebi respondeu antes que pudesse fazê-lo.

— Há um bom tempo, sim — colocou o próprio café na amurada para poder ajeitar o nó do cachecol, parecendo ter se esquecido de que o vento poderia nocautear com facilidade o frágil copo de papel. — Insônia é uma merda. Não uma com a qual não dê para se acostumar, mas uma merda mesmo assim.

— Isso é verdade. Mas... nem sei bem como expressar o que eu penso. Acho que se é para perder noites em claro depois de acordar com algum pesadelo realista demais, seria melhor simplesmente aproveitar o mesmo tempo vivendo. Tudo aquilo de passar um terço da vida dormindo e tal.

Nebi apanhou de volta o café e, sorvendo um pouco do mesmo, estreitou o olhar na direção do mais novo.

— Esse é um jeito de encarar as coisas. Eu só consigo perder a paciência com isso, abrir um livro qualquer e encará-lo até todas as letras se embaralharem ou o dia raiar. O que vier primeiro.

Klaus deu um risinho discreto para si mesmo.

— Eu encaro o teto como se fosse encontrar nele o sentido que falta pra tudo até que surja a coragem pra fazer o café da manhã.

— Um sentido para quê, a vida?

— É, acho que sim. Acho que é mais confortável viver à procura de um que descartar a existência dele por completo. Não é muito legal só existir achando que é tudo consequência de um acaso. A vida é complicada demais pra isso. Um pé no saco.

Só percebeu que o mais velho o encarava com algo de espanto na expressão quando uma resposta demorou demais a se fazer ouvir.

— Eu acho que essa é a primeira vez em que eu e você concordamos em alguma coisa, sabia?

— Eu acho que essa é a primeira vez em que eu e você pelo menos temos uma conversa decente, pra começar.

— E uma com um assunto bem estranho pra se discutir com uma pessoa que você não suporta, aposto.

— Eu nunca disse isso — Klaus pareceu ofendido.

— E precisa?

— Eu estava prestes a dizer justamente que não foi uma conversa tão ruim. Poderia ser assim mais vezes. Se você quisesse, isso é.

— Oh — Nebi desviou o olhar, tentando pensar em algo para dizer que desfizesse um pouco do estrago e que, ao mesmo tempo, não fosse "desculpas". — Você também não é tão ruim assim — foi só o que murmurou depois de um bom tempo. Klaus não pôde deixar de notar em como o cinza escuro dos olhos dele se assemelhava ao tom de chumbo que o céu assumia com uma rapidez inquietante.

— Eu, hã, agradeço por isso. E vou voltar para dentro antes que essa tempestade desabe.

— Boa ideia — respondeu, ainda consideravelmente desconfortável.


End file.
